civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Taino (Agueybana II)
The Taino led by Agueybana II is a custom civilization by Uighur_Caesar, with contributions from kul, SnowyNix, DarthStarkiller, ldvhl, Gatoutak and Eli Khalif. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'The Taino' The Taino were a group of Arawak people who lived in the Caribbean. They were the principal inhabitants of Cuba, Puerto Rico, Hispaniola, Jamaica, and the Bahamas. The Taino were a generally peaceful people whose only conflict was with the neighboring Carib people of the Lesser Antilles. Most Taino people were wiped out by disease, forced labor, and war after the Spanish arrived in the Caribbean. Agüeybaná II Agüeybaná II, along with his brother Agüeybaná I, were the two most powerful Caciques on the island of Boriken (Puerto Rico). After his brother's death in 1510, Agüeybaná II became the sole leader of the Taino and lead a rebellion against the Spanish in 1511. The rebellion collapsed with Agüeybaná's death, but he continues to be an inspiration to other Taino people. 'Dawn of Man' May the gods bless you o great Cacique! You ruled over the Taino of the island of Boriken, now Puerto Rico, alongside your brother Agueybana I until his death in 1510, upon which you became the single most powerful cacique among the Taino. Although your people initially received the Spanish with hospitality and respect, you felt distrust towards Ponce de Leon and his men. Thus, you organized secret war meetings with fellow caciques, ultimately culminating in the Great Taino Rebellion of 1511. Although you lost your life in the rebellion and your people were unable to defeat the superior forces of the Spanish, your efforts are still legendary to this day. You are held as a hero by both the Native Peoples of the Americas and the peoples of the Caribbean to this day. Your fearless efforts to save your people from oppression have truly earned you the title "The Brave." O mighty Agueybana II, your people call for your leadership again. Can you protect their religious and societal traditions from enemies and institutions hostile to them? Can you defend your islands from the greed of colonialism? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Greetings foreigner. I am Agueybana II, cacique of the Taino. My people extend their hospitality towards you as long as you remain loyal to us. Defeat: We fought as valiantly as we could yet it was not enough. Be gentle with my people. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Use Conucos in our Agriculture We must improve our agriculural practices in order to continue living in prosperity. Let us use conucos, heaped up mounds of soil, to better improve our land's fertility and soil drainage. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be the Taino *Must be in at least the Renaissance *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *2 Magistrates *300 Gold *150 Culture Rewards: *+25% Food carried over when citizens are born. *+1 Food from Cassava and Wheat. Construct Petroglyphs Our country still uses outdated and inefficient labor laws. We shall abolish these obsolete practices and replace them with a modern system of agriculture and land rights to improve production and provide our laborers with more rights. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be the Taino *May only be enacted once per era *Must have at least 2 mines and quarries combined Costs: *1 {1_ResourceDesc} *{2_Num} Gold Rewards: *{3_Num} Culture *{4_Num} Faith Full Credits List *''kul'': Art *''SnowyNix: Civ Icon *''DarthStarkiller: Art *''ldvhl:'' Design Ideas *''Gatoutak'': Map *''Eli Khalif'': Requested *''Uighur_Caesar:'' All else Category:Uighur_Caesar Category:Katuje Cultures Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Male leaders